Strange Child
by Mikayasha
Summary: Raika/Laika is a 5 year old orphan trying to survive in the harsh cold of Sharo while dogging wild animals, and people who want to steal his puppy for their own personal gain. My inspiration sparks are crazy. Rated for some cannibalism.
1. Chapter 1

Mikayasha: There's not one Raika(Laika)xNetto(Lan)yaoi pairing fanfic here.... So here's one. ... I think... I have intentions for this to be a yaoi though it might not turn out that way -_-

* * *

Chapter one: Prologue (Yes! I can finally spell it without a spell checker!! XD )

_ "Oh no. Poor baby. It looks like we'll have to cut your arm off." a women said in a sickly crazy sweat voice. The boy, who's arm the women was holding, looked at her with curious and frightened eyes._

_ "Can't my arm be fixed?" the boy asked in a small voice, afraid of how the women will respond._

_ "We don't have the money for that sweety. But your arm won't go to waist." the women had a crazy smile on her face, and she reached behind her. The boy knew what she was doing and tried to pull away._

_ "Noooooo~ Mom please don't!!"_

_The next thing the boy knew he was standing over his dead mother, blood splattered everywhere, and dripping off of the knife he was holding._

_

* * *

_

Mikayasha: Sorry but this chapter BEGGED to be stopped here. Plus it IS a prologue. And now I decided that this one will not be a Raika(Laika)xNetto(Lan) yaoi fanfic. I'll just create a separate one-shot for them. :D Oh. And I like kind constructive criticism. If it's a rude constructive criticism then I will mark it as a flame and use it to light my candles and incense.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikayasha: For those of you who may not know, Raika and Laika are the same in Japanese. That is because there are no "L's" in Japanese. Just some FYI I thought would be useful ^_^ And I so hope I got the name of Raika's uncle right . (Axess past episode 33 isn't subbed and I don't know how accurate the dub is when it comes to his name D: )

Chapter two: 3 Months Earlier

It was another cold day in Sharo. Though what else was new? Well, there was the fact that the poorest families in Sharo didn't have enough food to feed themselves and when someone would try to go hunting for food they would never come back.

And that's is what happened to Raika's father. It has been a month since his father disappeared into the white and black forest, and their food rations were getting low.

"Mom I'm hungry..." Raika half whined, puling at his moms long thick skirt. His mother knelt down and patted his head.

"I'm sorry sweety. But you're going to have to wait a little while longer okay? We have to make the rations last the week." At that Raika jutted out his lower lip and proceeded to whimpering. All his mother could do was hold him.

"I'll find a way to feed you..." she whispered in his ear, and Raika could feel a strange feeling coming from those words. Raika squeezed his mother tight, and the thought of losing his mom the same way he lost his dad wiggled into his mind.

"Don't go outside. Please don't go outside mom." Raika begged and his mother shushed him gently.

"I promise to never leave this house."

AT THE END OF THE WEEK

"Uncle!" Raika cried happily, running into his uncles legs and squeezing them tight.

"How are you doing, Raika?" Raika's uncle, Marlencof asked, crouching down to Raika's level.

"I'm hungry..." Raika stated the obvious.

"Well I can fix that," Marlencof half turned and reached into his bag behind him, "a friend of mine from Amerope came to vesite and brought gifts for you." Marlencof held out two boxes and Raika's eyes lit up with exitment.

"Are both of them mine?" Raika asked, hoping that they were.

"Yes, but you have to open this one first. It will solve your hunger problem." Marlencof held out one box further then the other and Raika took it and opened it.

"Ah! Chocolate cake!!! Can I really eat it!?" Raika asked excitedly. Marlencof looked at Raika's mother who has been in the kitchen the whole time.

"Anne, what have you been telling him?" Marlencof asked, and after not getting an answer he turned back to Raika.

"Yes you can eat it, and you never have to ask if you can eat food from your relatives- Ah but use a fork okay?" Marlencof said, stopping Raika from getting more cake on him then in him.

"Wuf's my feconf gif?" Raika asked through a mouth full of cake. Marlencof sighed and told Raika to not talk with his mouth full. Raika swallowed then asked again, "What's my second gift?"

"Well you'll just have to open it and see." Marlencof handed Raika the second box, making sure that Raika didn't shake it. The smile that was on Raika's face faded when he saw what was inside.

"Uncle, what is this?" Raika pulled out two items, one slightly larger then the other and both blue.

"The one in your right hand is a PET an-"

"This isn't a pet. Pet's are soft aren't they?" Raika interrupted, still unimpressed with what he got from the second box.

"PET as in P.E.T. it stands for "Personal Terminal", like a wireless computer," Raika just stared at his uncle, "Please tell me your mother told you what a computer was." Raika nodded, and Marlencof sighed in relief and went on.

"A PET also has a navigation program called net navis. It's an artificial intelligence program that well help you out. And now th-"

"What's artifacle intallagence?"

"It's 'arti-FI-cial intel-LI-gence' and it's a computer system that's able to perform tasks that normally require a human intelligence. Now will you let me finni-"

"WOW REALLY!!!?" and Raika just dropped the thing in his left hand, (and Marlencof was thankful that he had fast reflexes,) and turned on the PET. A standard grey net navi showed up on the screen.

"Hi! I'm Raika what's your name?" Raika asked

"N.O. One Three."

"No. 13? That's a weird name." Raika said, and now Marlencof really wondered what his mom was teaching him.

"How about I give you a new name! Lets see..." Raika put his finger up to his chin while he thought.

"How about Friday?" Raika suggested

"But my name is N.O. One Three." N.O. One Three kindly protested.

"Nope! Now it's Friday." Raika said with a huge grin.

Mikayasha: My mind makes no since... I made it so Raika had no clue what a PET was but yet he knew that N.O. One Three spelled No. 13. -_-" Haha. No. 13 Friday :)))))) And because my brain kept dying while writing this So this will be the end of the first chapter DX

Believe me I want to write more but my brain is saying vegetate. DDX Sorry DDD'X


End file.
